


奖惩不明

by NykoKaamos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 不知道在写啥, 崩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 第一百次，伊万说想玩一些不一样的。





	奖惩不明

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点卢卡给伊万指交的情节，但不是反攻，纯粹探索新情趣罢了，不接受的请关闭。  
> 写得乱七八糟，也不火辣。

__

    莫德里奇推开趴在他身上的人，“你好重。”他粗喘着高潮后的气，半开玩笑半调情地说。然后腿继续与对方的交缠，小腿肚磨蹭拉基蒂奇小腿上的湿汗。

    “是你最近把我照顾得太好。”拉基蒂奇的手指滑过残留在对方大腿内侧上的白浊，扯过放在床头的纸巾，“今天怎样？”

    “什么怎样？”

    拉基蒂奇擦拭那一点点液体，将湿软的纸巾卷成一团后丢在床头。

    “我是说……”他扯出一张新的，擦掉莫德里奇下身的汗，“……我刚才做得，怎样？”

    纸巾擦过莫德里奇下身的毛发，再攀上他肉红色的性器，最后掠过性器顶端。

    “嗯……很好。”

    “只是很好吗？”隔着一层纸巾，拉基蒂奇握住对方的性器，缓缓上下移动，“今天是我们的第一百次。”

    “你连这个都要数吗……”还想继续说什么，然而被磨得无法组织言语，莫德里奇搂过对方，重新轻喘着气。

    恶作剧的人用指甲轻缓刮过红润的顶端，反复来回，说他当然很在意，所以今天和以往有不同，更加温柔，莫德里奇难道没察觉到吗。

    从停车场开始的湿吻比以往的都更长，停留在腰窝的手划出无数个圈舒缓莫德里奇的紧张，还有为其手淫时缓而不急躁。眼神，他看他的眼神总是宛如在注视一件易碎品，即使在高潮边缘，眼神也透着不忍与温柔，还有——

    莫德里奇的思考被对方突然加快的动作打断。快感一点点攀上顶峰，令他哑声。而在就差那么一步时，拉基蒂奇的手离开了他的性器，而再度进入到尚未拢合、精液与汗水交融的泥泞甬道。

    那一点被手指熟悉又轻松地寻觅到，并被反复戳弄。

    莫德里奇先是绷紧了身子，下一秒似突然泄气皮球，无助地抱紧对面的人，头死死抵在对方胸膛上，靠近他的心跳，张口发出不连续的呻吟，夹杂着“伊万”，时而本能地去亲吻和舔舐拉基蒂奇胸膛上短小的毛发和咸味的汗水。

    “伊万……”指甲在拉基蒂奇背部留下深深的红印，“……很舒服……”

    莫德里奇罕见的关于性事的直白赞赏给拉基蒂奇注射更多的动力。戳弄前列腺的手指恶意从紧缩的后穴中抽出，对方带着一丝哭腔无羞耻地喃喃着“不要”与“进来”，拉基蒂奇顺从地将润泽的二指再度插入热情的软肉，反复挑逗濒临崩溃的那一点。

    溃不成军的莫德里奇惊叫一声，完成了今夜第三次射精。

    他对着拉基蒂奇的乳首大口喘气，使对方感觉到胸前一痒。此时的二人是易燃品，任何状况都会让火危险地重燃。但拉基蒂奇感觉今夜被折腾了数次的恋人无法继续下一次，他想就此终结。强忍着胸前的不适，拉基蒂奇轻拍莫德里奇在未消逝的余韵中起伏的后背，另一只手插在湿透的长发中、力度极轻地梳过头皮。

     呼吸渐渐恢复平稳，怀中的莫德里奇重新抬头。

     “卢卡，还好吗？”拉基蒂奇吻他的眼皮，问。

     “我想再来一次。”湿漉漉的眼神中传达着渴求，“……要它。”手握住拉基蒂奇被冷落了的性器。

     “……我担心你撑不住。”

     “一定可以的。”

    单手揉捏着莫德里奇那在今夜起始时留下红手印的臀肉的同时，拉基蒂奇的下身微微前后移动，顺应着对方撸动的节奏。对方抬起脆弱又挂着情欲的眼眸与他对视，他低头与其深吻，赞叹的喘息与脆弱的呻吟通过交织的津液交换。舔过莫德里奇舌头上的丝状乳头，感觉到对方身体再微微一颤，拉基蒂奇惊叹身体的奥秘。是它们让外人眼中坚韧不可攻的莫德里奇卸下防备、彻底瘫在他怀里。而能够触碰到那一点，能够与他唇舌交缠，能够名正言顺地欣赏并享用他一时脆弱的人，只有拉基蒂奇一人。

    舌头退出热情的口腔，莫德里奇咬着拉基蒂奇的耳垂，哀求道要最后一次，他要给他第一百次做爱的最后奖赏，想做什么都可以。

    偶有的占有欲在拉基蒂奇心中升发，催化着下一次。

   

    但他索要的奖赏不是在被夏日强光晒成麦色的肌肤上涂抹闪耀而甜美的蜂蜜，也不是放手一搏、挑战尺度地紧贴落地窗或镜子抽插，也不是将莫德里奇彻底击溃的标志——取代乳白黏稠的黄色稀薄液体。

    一指再度插入莫德里奇的后穴，拉基蒂奇说：“我也想体验……”

    “操，啊……伊万，别再只用手指了……体验什么？”

     滑过前列腺处，在莫德里奇的呻吟间隙，拉基蒂奇认真地回答：“体验这个。”

     抖着身子的人停下动作，被破坏情趣般地愣住。

    “……卢卡，我是认真的。”

    “别告诉我一年多后你才确定了自己的属性。”用膝盖轻踢拉基蒂奇的小腿，快感被中断的莫德里奇不满地开起玩笑，“或者你趁我出差时找别人开发了新的乐趣。”

    手指抽出，带腥味的湿着的手捧莫德里奇的脸颊，拉基蒂奇发誓绝对没有。他只是好奇那会有多舒服，好奇防备瞬间被击碎、顷刻到达顶峰的快感是多美妙，他只是想要探索新的身体的快乐。只要一次，仅此一次，一次就好，用手指就好。

    “……你没有做过前列腺检查吗？”莫德里奇置疑着。但拉基蒂奇的提议勾起了他的兴趣。在床上能够暂时反客为主的机会难得，交换角色体会不同的情趣也不错。他的手跟着心意走、揽过拉基蒂奇的臀部。

    “没有，那是什么？我是说……”拉基蒂奇的手覆上莫德里奇的， “……那个检查是怎样的？”

    “和你经常做的事差不多。”掐着对方臀部的肉，莫德里奇回答。

     “差不多”？拉基蒂奇大感不妙。他一手抚摸莫德里奇的指甲，一手抚摸对方额前的碎发，挂着微笑质问对方，可没在检查时高潮吧。

    莫德里奇凑上前吻拉基蒂奇挂着汗的鼻尖，回答：“亲爱的，这可不是我头脑能控制住的事。”

    “真的吗？……”

    “好了，没有，绝对的，你放心。”戳着对方胸膛心脏所在位置，莫德里奇吻上去，“请把你时不时蹦出来的占有欲收起。”

    “亲爱的卢卡，这也不是我能控制住的事。”

    莫德里奇骂拉基蒂奇就会这种时候机灵，然后伸腿、翻身，压着对方的胯与性器、跨坐在其身上。

    他说，那就让今年的圣诞来得更早到来，他做个满足青年愿望的圣诞老人吧。

 

    右手食指与中指撑开穴口，左手托着早已崩得紧与硬的性器，莫德里奇抬起臀部，张着嘴无声地缓缓坐下。经过早前几次性事和指交的肉穴已能够轻松吞进粗大的火热，而骑乘的体位帮助拉基蒂奇能轻松地整根进出。

    莫德里奇动了动身子——软肉磨着拉基蒂奇性器的顶端，使对方发出喘息——调整为更舒服的姿势。

    “伊万，我最后……再问一次……”难以顺畅地说完一整句话，“……你确定……真的要？”

    双手轻捏莫德里奇的棕粉色乳首，拉基蒂奇回答：“真的。”

   “嗯……会痛。”身子朝拉基蒂奇倾去，莫德里奇还补了句，“趁你现在还有力气……更用力些好吗？……”

    身体用力向上一顶，拉基蒂奇伸手去抚摸莫德里奇逐渐抬头的性器，带着笑意说，现在没有力气的可不是他。

    深呼吸，莫德里奇的手摸上二人湿黏的连结处，再来回揉捏下方的两粒圆球，最后游走到从未被开发的领域。入口并不干涩，早已汗水密布。但担心初次尝试的恋人会疼，莫德里奇还是将手指抽离拉基蒂奇的臀部，想拿过被冷落在床头的润滑剂。

    伸出的手却被拉基蒂奇拦截。对方握着他的手腕，将五指送到自己的嘴中，舔舐莫德里奇的手指，让它们全部沾上他口中的津液。

    “这样就够了。”吐出五指，拉基蒂奇眨着眼说。

    莫德里奇头皮发麻。今夜的拉基蒂奇出奇地突然变身为饥渴永远得不到满足的青春期男孩，要新的体验，新的快感，完全不顾疼痛和肮脏，但他并不讨厌，甚至感觉自己要一同沉沦。

    坐在上面的他动了动身子，用内里的肉按摩被温柔包裹着的性器，然后低下身趴在拉基蒂奇身上，边继续晃着身子，边同他接吻，说些理智即将断线的荤话，然后赞赏他偶尔冒出的十代少年有的不餍足，赞赏他赏心悦目的健康肌肉线条，赞赏他永远通晓他身体的奥秘与敏感处，赞赏他白昼是个最佳的恋人、夜晚则是头温柔的野兽。

    动作越来越快，莫德里奇重新坐起，含住刚才被含在拉基蒂奇嘴中的五指，再为它们抹上一层咸味液体，然后一只手撑在他们旁边的床单上，另一手重新往拉基蒂奇身下伸去。对方也渐渐放缓了抽插的动作，并屈起双腿，方便他手指的进入。

    摸过附近的褶皱，中指指腹摁压在入口，莫德里奇感受到内里涌动的紧张，却也又是欲望。

    “伊万，放轻松。”他轻轻地为对方按摩，说。

    拉基蒂奇深呼吸，右手握住莫德里奇闲着的左手的手腕，说没事，进去吧。

    老实说，他怎么可能没事。但却与疼痛和紧张无太大关系。一边是隐秘而敏感的后穴被他人初次触碰带来的瘙痒，另一边是性器被莫德里奇的肉穴包裹带来的熟悉窒息快感。双层叠加，怎么可能会没事。

    小拇指勾着对方的小拇指，他说，快进去吧。

    莫德里奇抬眼，获得拉基蒂奇再一次的眼神确定后，终于将中指顶端伸进不断收缩的微小入口。他听到身下人“操”地骂了一声，立刻停下了动作。

    “不……卢卡，进去。一只手指没问题。我只是……”刚进入体内的手指往更深处推了一些，惹得拉基蒂奇不得不暂时断了讲话，“……只是觉得神奇，因为是第一次。但真的不太痛。”

    怀疑地点点头，莫德里奇再动了动身子，调整为更方便的姿势。他的移动让拉基蒂奇的性器从体内滑出了一些，但很快又回到了原处。

    拉基蒂奇喘着气，抱怨莫德里奇现在把他折磨得舒服又痛苦。

    “抱歉啦，会让你舒服的。”被批评的人吐着舌回答。

    中指再往深处走去，同时，坐在拉基蒂奇身上的莫德里奇缓缓地左右轻微摇动身子，而搭在对方腹部的性器也得到了来自拉基蒂奇的细致抚慰，节奏同他晃动的节奏一致。

    前后的快感将拉基蒂奇逼得无法出声。莫德里奇的手指抚过某一柔软处时，他无法控制地本能绷紧后穴，将对方细长的中指咬紧，然后发出不自觉地呻吟，接着是大口的喘气。

    “是这里？”感受到对方体内变化的莫德里奇抬眼，再戳了一下，问。

    “对……”拉基蒂奇感觉自己的身体变得像一块松软的糕点，或者是流动着的无法被抓住的液体。

    莫德里奇笑了声，说自己还不赖，这么快就找到了，然后再恶作剧地用指腹来回掠过那奇妙的一处。

    电流穿过的酥麻感。

    “操，卢卡！”拉基蒂奇呻吟了一声，然后骂。身子不自觉地朝上用力一顶，他将性器顶往莫德里奇体内更深处。

    没有预料到的莫德里奇被这突如其来的攻击吓了一跳，感受到入侵物也在磨过他的致命一点，他本能地颤动着身子并发出羞耻的呻吟之声。

    不知足的他继续晃动着身子，迫使拉基蒂奇的性器反复碾磨前列腺处。同时，手指也没有放过身下的人，莫德里奇维持着奇怪的姿势，吃力地戳弄拉基蒂奇体内相同的那一处。

    疯了。他们睁着潮湿的双眸，对视，心想这真是个疯狂的夜晚。没有滴蜡，没有鞭子，没有手铐，没有助兴的道具，只有两杯酒，两具肉体，两份情感，相互探索、相互满足。

    莫德里奇闭眼，坐在恋人身上放空地品味对方带给他的快感，同时用手指在火热的穴道里给予对方回馈。拉基蒂奇的抽插越发大力，令快感急速在莫德里奇体内酝酿、往巅峰加速攀升，逼他临近无法自制的泪水决堤的边缘。而随着肉身的大幅度颤动，埋在对方体内的手指再也无法保持原处位置，它被迫远离埋在拉基蒂奇体内的前列腺处，贴着壁肉滑出湿热的通道。

    身下的拉基蒂奇忽然停下动作，抱怨地叹了声气。莫德里奇听到后，刚从体内撤离的湿滑手指搭上拉基蒂奇的肚脐。

    “那样我快没力了……”他也朝拉基蒂奇抱怨，然后俯下身趴在对方同样湿淋淋的身上，让两副上半身紧贴。他让他们的乳首相互摩擦，舌头游移至突出的喉结、轻咬，接着是鲜红的嘴唇，最后是戴着耳钉的耳垂。他重新开始晃动身子，咬着拉基蒂奇的耳廓，朝他耳内轻轻吹气，声音罕见地故作诱惑，催促他的男人主动给他更多。

    拉基蒂奇觉得眼前的人如塞壬，而他不做奥德修斯，他甘愿跟着海妖的歌声走，就触礁，就沉沦。一翻身，他将柔软的莫德里奇压在身下，拱着身子，啃咬身下的人，在脖颈处留下更多今夜的紫红标记。然后他下床，将莫德里奇拉过，面对面将对方抱起，引得搂着他的对方一声惊呼。

    一手托着莫德里奇的臀部，一手托着还留存着精力的阴茎，拉基蒂奇重新进入对方的身体。这是他们的第一百次性爱，他记住。但这是今夜的第几次，他没记，管他的。

    他来到墙边，将莫德里奇抵在他的身体与墙之间，开始最后一轮抽插。野兽褪去在爱人面前才有的温柔，身体本能的凶猛复归，但也伴着爱意。大力地进出莫德里奇的身体，拉基蒂奇的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵，说你的体内永远有火和塞壬在诱惑着我，该死的，我是飞蛾又是决心亡命的船员，抖着翅膀、驾驶着船朝你走去。你的皮肤是阳光，你的金发是蜂蜜与世界上一切美好事物的结合，你的嘴唇尝起来是纯白中流淌情色的牡蛎，你的乳首是永远溢着甜味的红豆，你的腹部上有卷我入其中的漩涡，下方有苦中带微甜的、我爱贯穿其中的黑森林，再往下是流出猩红的樱桃，或者是溢出汁液的水蜜桃，樱桃与水蜜桃中又藏着醇厚的牛奶。你的身体是最好的，你是最好的，我爱你，卢卡·莫德里奇。

    攀在拉基蒂奇身上的人开始全无必要地开始哭。眼泪发源于快感，也发源于恋人那番突然的告白。搂着拉基蒂奇的两只手臂缠得更紧，莫德里奇近乎无助般地吸吮对方脖颈的皮肤，想着他也是最好的。

 

    “所以，你觉得第一百次的奖赏如何？”

    用大拇指与食指弹动浴缸里温热的水，莫德里奇将水弹至另一边拉基蒂奇的脸上。

    “其实我觉得有点痛的……”拉基蒂奇现在觉得这个奖赏有点像惩罚，他不确定明日那一处是不是还会疼痛。

    “才一只手指就疼？所以说，”水中，莫德里奇踢了踢对方的脚，“以后对我温柔点。”

    “……明明是你叫我用力的。”

    “那些只是助兴的话。”

     伸手去捏莫德里奇的脸，拉基蒂奇说：“卢卡，请你坦诚。”

     莫德里奇凑上前，坐在拉基蒂奇敞开的双腿间，吻着对方的手腕，说：“好吧，不全是助兴，我确实想要。”

     “我就说……”

     “但是，你太大了，还是要给我温柔点。”

     “……”

     “还有，那个位置的高潮，不要上瘾。乖。”莫德里奇说。


End file.
